Nebelriss
by Muffn
Summary: Wie viel liegt zwischen Liebe und Hass? Und was geschieht, wenn sich beides untrennbar miteinander vermischt? slash oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles J.K. Rowling

**Summary:** Wie viel liegt zwischen Liebe und Hass? Und was geschieht, wenn sich beides untrennbar miteinander vermischt?

**Pairing:** Verrat ich noch nicht.. hihi… aber Slash

**Anmerkung:** Jaah, wieder was Neues von mir. Eine der vielen Ideen, die in Form von Notizzettelchen Bruchstückhaft bei mir rumfliegen, bei denen ich aber meist nicht dazu komme sie wirklich abzutippen.. Mal ein bisschen was anderes, was mein „typisches" Schema betrifft… Ich würde mich sehr über Interpretationen, Kritiken oder einfach irgendeine Rückmeldung von euch freuen… Vielleicht motiviert mich ja auch dazu noch was abzutippen +grins+

Und danke an mein treues **Betalein luxfc**

* * *

Nebelriss

Langsam kriecht die Kälte durch meinen langen Mantel und erfüllt meine Glieder. Ich hebe den Blick und sehe die ersten bunten Blätter von den Ästen der Bäume herab auf den Boden sinken. Mit meinen Augen verfolge ich ihren Schwebeflug. Erinnerungsfetzen wirbeln auf wie aus einem anderen Leben. Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das verloren ist. Ich vergrabe meine Hände in meinen Taschen und stoße auf etwas. Verwundert ziehe ich es aus meiner Tasche und betrachte das Stück Papier. Die Ecken der Quittung sind eingerissen und das Papier ist verwittert, sodass die Schrift auf ihm kaum noch zu entziffern ist. Doch ich erkenne es trotzdem, lese das Datum und erinnere mich an dem Tag, an dem du mich in einem kleinen Cafe in Leicester treffen wolltest. Es lag in einer Seitenstraße versteckt, sodass wir nicht Gefahr liefen gesehen zu werden, trotzdem warst du nervös. Verständlich. Schließlich hattest du damals alles wofür du bis dahin gelebt hattest hinter dir gelassen. Du sagtest, du würdest deine Bestimmung aufgeben. Dabei lächeltest du, aber es war nicht echt. Schon damals hab ich gut genug gekannt, um es zu erkennen, denn du gabst dir nicht soviel Mühe wie du es tatst, als du mich wirklich belügen wolltest. Wie schutzlos du aussahst. In der einen Hand deine Zigarette, die schon zur Hälfte abgebrannt war, an der du aber noch keinmal gezogen hattest, mit deiner anderen Hand tastetest du nach deinem kleinen Koffer, in dem du alles verstaut hattest, von dem du dich nicht trennen konntest oder wolltest. Dein Gesicht glich nicht jemandem, der sich auf die Veränderungen, die er herbeigeführt hatte freute sondern eher einem Mann, der auf seien Hinrichtung wartete.

Aber das war mir egal. Wie mir auch später die abschätzigen Blicke der andren egal waren, die auf dir lagen, als du den Hauptsitz wenige Stunden das erste Mal betratest. Nun, es war nicht das erste Mal. Nur das erste Mal offiziell und durch die Tür.

Aber wer waren sie, dass sie über dich oder mich richten konnten? Es war ein Umstand, der dich so anziehend für mich machte, dass du ihre Nutzlosigkeit und Unwichtigkeit ebenso erkanntest wie ich.

Damals hatten sich bereits viele von mir abgewendet. Natürlich nicht von dem, was ich verkörperte und immer noch tue, sondern von mir als Person. Leute, die sich früher einmal meine Freunde nannten behandelten mich mit einer Unterwürfigkeit, die mich anwiderte. Nur du sahst mich mit den gleichen Augen an.

Einige Zeit später sagtest du mir, es wäre dir egal, ob ich dich nur benutzen würde. Aber auch da hast du nur gelogen. Zu dieser späten Zeit tatest du das oft. Wahrscheinlich um dich zu beschützen.

Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hättest du schließlich auch gar keine Wahl mehr gehabt. Ich hatte dich von mir abhängig gemacht, bis es niemanden in deinem Leben mehr gab, an den du dich hättest wenden können – außer mir. Und ich habe deine Stärke geliebt, mit der du dich mir immer wieder entzogst, mit der du verhindert hast, dass ich dich jemals ganz besitze. Und genau dafür habe ich dich auch gehasst.

Ja, ich wollte dich zerbrechen, bis du nichts anderes mehr bist als nur mein. Du solltest nur mir gehören, ich wollte deine Seele ergründen, um ihr Geheimnis zu finden. Dich ganz auseinandernehmen und dein Rätsel ergründen.

Doch er nahm mir mein Privileg, dich mit eigenen Händen zu töten, zu vernichten.

Nachts habe ich dein zerbrechliches Leben unter meinen Händen gefühlt, deine vergängliche Wärme, die mich am Leben gehalten hat. Wie leicht es gewesen wäre, meine Hände um deinen weißen, schlanken Hals zu legen und meine Daumen auf deine Luftröhre zu drücken. Doch du hast meine Gedanken nicht gehört, du hast geschlafen und dein Leben mir sorglos überlassen. Du hattest doch sonst einen so leichten Schlaf. Fühltest du dich sicher bei mir? Oder war es dir egal, was ich mit dir tat…

Ja, es hat mir Vergnügen bereitet deinen Stolz, deine Würde, dein ganzes sorgsam errichtetes Kunstwerk zu zerschlagen.

Es war wundervoll wie deine Fassade feine Risse bekam, die sich wie Wassertropfen auf einer Fensterscheibe von selbst ihren Weg bahnten. Sie splitterte, bröckelte. Darunter kam langsam etwas zum Vorschein, was mir Angst machte, weil es mich so an mich selbst erinnerte.

Und plötzlich war da wieder dieser kalte Hass. Ich stieß dich weg um dich sofort wieder ab mich zu reißen, wie es mir gefiel.

Es macht mich krank daran zu denken dich niemals mehr berühren zu können. Früher hast du meine Träume vertrieben. Hast mich aus Albträumen geweckt, mich fest im Arm gehalten und meine Schläge ertragen, bis ich dich wieder erkannt habe. Später dann habe ich die Spuren meiner Fingernägel auf deiner Haut gesehen, die blauen Flecken und roten Striemen, die meine Fäuste auf deinem sonst so makellosen Körper hinterließen, aber du hast niemals ein Wort darüber verloren. Wie Brandmale zierten sie dich und zeigten, dass du mir gehörtest.

Als ich die Kathedrale verließ, mehr stolpernd als laufend, blind vor Schmerz und Zorn, als fremde Hände an meinem Umhang zehrten, mich in Sicherheit bringen wollten hörte ich deine Schreie, doch schlimmer war die Stille, als sie plötzlich abbrachen. Doch das kannst nicht mehr wirklich du gewesen sein, du hättest nie zugelassen, dass sie deinen Schmerz sahen. Vereiste Halme brachen unter meinen Schritten, mein Atem entwich in weißen Wolken in die kalte Luft.

Es gibt niemanden wie dich. Niemanden, der meine Qualen so lindern kann, niemanden der mir soviel Leid zufügen kann, der mich so einsam machen kann.

Ich bin kraftlos, machtlos. Und hasse es. Es erinnert mich an den einzigen Moment, in dem du deine Augen gesenkt hast und meinem Blick nicht standhalten konntest. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebtest, obwohl du meine Reaktion fürchtetest. Und ich stieß dir das Schwert meiner ganzen Boshaftigkeit ins Herz.

Die letzten goldenen Strahlen der frühen Abendsonne fielen durch das bunte Fensterglas der Kirchenbilder und die Farben spiegelten sich auf deinem sterbenden Gesicht.

Ich will nicht glauben, dass du den Tod gewünscht hast. Angst brannte in deinen Augen, du wolltest leben.

Wieso musstest du dich sträuben, dich mir ganz zu unterwerfen. Ich hatte dir verboten mit uns zu kommen, doch dieses Mal wolltest du nicht auf mich hören.

Du wolltest ihn sehen, nicht wahr?

Wolltest sehen, wie er reagiert. Ich wusste es und das war der Grund weswegen ich dich zwingen wollte in Sicherheit zu bleiben. Ja, ich hatte Angst deine Entscheidung würde schwanken.

Und dann hat er dich getötet. Es bricht mir das Herz, daran zu denken, dass dich nie jemand genug geliebt hat um sich für dich aufzugeben, denn obwohl es seine Hand war die dich tötete, habe ich dich gerichtet.

Erstaunt fühle ich einen Tropfen auf meiner Wange, der sich seinen Weg bahnt. Ich hebe meinen Kopf. Es regnet nicht.

Er hat dich nicht gesehen, als er es tat, es sah aus, als würde er durch dich hindurchschauen. Vielleicht wollte er sich nicht bewusst sein, wer du warst, wollte in dir nur eine weitere Leiche sehen, wie er sie, genau wie ich zu hunderten gesehen haben muss. Die langen Finger der Toten greifen nach mir. Früher hast du sie vertrieben, hast ihnen die Macht genommen. Wer hält mich nun? Wer hält mich bei den Lebenden?

Wenn ich nachts schweißgebadet aufwache, erwarte ich deine kühlen, beruhigenden Hände auf meiner Schulter. Deine Stimme sanft in meinen Ohren, doch du bist nicht da und wirst es niemals wieder sein.

Ich weiß nicht mehr um wen ich weine, um dich oder um mich. Heute ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier her komme. Nicht einmal dazu hatte ich die Kraft. Vielleicht wollte ich es auch nur nicht wahr haben.

Welkes Herbstlaub fällt sanft auf den schmalen, schlichten Grabstein, der deinen Namen trägt.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Das Einzige, was noch auf dich erinnert, auf dieser Welt. Vielleicht habe ich dich doch geliebt.


End file.
